


rest with me

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Pregnant Byun Baekhyun, Sick Chanyeol, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: alpha chanyeol is sick and his pregnant mate just wants him to rest already.





	rest with me

“chanyeol, will you just please go lay down?” baekhyun’s at his wits end, trying to get his stupid mate to get some rest so he’ll get better sooner. it wouldn’t be such a struggle, but chanyeol refuses to take a rest. he insists he should be taking care of baekhyun instead, because the omega is very, very pregnant. if they were older, maybe more experienced, chanyeol would let him do what he wants... but they’re both young, only twenty, and this is baekhyun’s first pregnancy. 

“i can’t do that.” chanyeol’s voice is a little nasally, due to how clogged up his sinuses are right now. he pouts, trying to get his mate to back down. “i need to take care of you, y’know, it’s my priority because you and the babies need to be healthy.” 

“i’ll let you sleep in my nest…” baekhyun mumbles, taking a hold of chanyeol’s hand and playing with his alpha’s long fingers. “i really will. you can sleep in my nest and put your head in my lap and… i’ll pet your hair. i know you like that, yeollie.”

“but if i’m close to you, i could get you sick!” chanyeol protests, pulling his hand out of baekhyun’s grasp and hugging the pregnant omega close. baekhyun squeals, pushing on chanyeol’s chest. 

“shut up! you’re holding me right now, you meanie! come sleep in my nest or i won’t talk to you… for a week!” 

“ugh, fine, you’ve twisted my arm enough.” chanyeol doesn’t feel like resting, but he knows baekhyun will rest with him and he needs that. pregnancy has been rough for his little mate, given how petite baekhyun is. he’s only carrying two babies, but he’s still having a rough time and chanyeol wants to help lessen it. he lets baekhyun lead him back to the guest room, where he’s set up his temporary nest. said nest will be reconstructed in  _ their _ bed once baekhyun gives birth. chanyeol will be helping, but of course baekhyun will be the one creating his nest. he told chanyeol that he could help, but he really just meant that he’d need chanyeol to hold their babies when he makes a good, warm nest for them. 

“i get to relax first,” baekhyun says, once they reach the guest room. he waddles to the bed, grunting as he eases himself down onto it. he looks up at chanyeol, patting the spot next to him. the alpha is careful not to disrupt the careful placing of the blankets and clothes, settling down next to his omega and laying down. he rests his head in baekhyun’s lap, or what little bit of lap he’s got left. baekhyun’s belly is quite large at this point in his pregnancy, so there isn’t a lot of room left for chanyeol to lay his head in his mate’s lap. he feels much calmer now, almost purring at the feeling of baekhyun’s slender fingers running through his dark hair. 

“don’t you feel a little better now?” the omega asks softly, resting one hand over his swollen belly. “god, you’re burning up, chanyeol. why must you be so stubborn?” 

“it’s an alpha thing, you know this.” chanyeol huffs, turning his head and pressing a gentle kiss to baekhyun’s round tummy. their babies are awfully calm today, considering how often baekhyun is up at night complaining about how they’re moving too much. “i have to take care of you before i take care of myself.”

“you really don’t have to, baby.” baekhyun sighs, smoothing down and tucking a chunk of chanyeol’s hair behind his ear. he loves playing with his alpha’s hair. “my immune system isn’t compromised right now, i’m just tired because i’m pregnant.”

“that’s where you’re wrong,” chanyeol mumbles. “you’re  _ very  _ pregnant, baek. isn’t your due date like… next week?” 

“next tuesday,” baekhyun replies, his hand resting at the nape of chanyeol's neck. “and today is… thursday.”

“yeah, see. you’re due in five days, sweetheart.” the alpha says. “i have to make sure you’re okay and keep you relaxed until you go into labor.” 

“i’m literally  _ fine _ , chanyeol.” the omega retorts, tugging on chanyeol’s hair gently. “yeah, i’m pregnant, but i don’t need to be doted on all the time. can you just let me baby you for a while? you’re not gonna get any of this once our little parasites are born.”

“i just like taking care of you.” chanyeol mutters, sitting up and wrapping his arms around baekhyun’s waist before resting his cheek against his mate’s chest. he knows baekhyun’s chest is a little sensitive, but he’s being careful. “you’re carrying our babies, but… you’re  _ my  _ baby. it’s my job to coddle you until we’re both too busy with taking care of our kids to snuggle all the time.”

“i don’t need to be coddled.” baekhyun mutters, patting chanyeol’s shoulder. “ _ you _ need to be coddled. poor sick baby needs some tender loving care, hm?” he cups chanyeol’s cheeks with his small, cold hands, pressing a big kiss to chanyeol’s forehead. 

“i’m not that sick,” chanyeol whines. “i’m okay, baek. you have to rest… because the babies might not want you to rest later.” 

“stop it.” the omega pouts, resting his cheek against the top of chanyeol’s head. “you’ve got a little bit of a fever, chanyeol. i can’t have you trying to care for me and collapsing, you know.”

chanyeol just sighs, kissing the middle of baekhyun’s chest. he rests one hand on his omega’s protruding belly, closing his eyes as baekhyun continues to pet his hair. baekhyun purrs when chanyeol begins to rub his tummy gently. the alpha falls asleep quickly, his cheek squished up against his mate’s soft chest. baekhyun watches his sweet alpha drift into a deep sleep, giggling quietly when chanyeol starts snoring  ** _loudly_ ** . well, he  _ is  _ sick… the omega sighs softly, rubbing his round belly when their babies begin to move around inside of him. this pregnancy is so tiring, and he feels like he’s gained so much more weight than he should’ve. his belly feels massive, constantly weighing him down when he wants to get things done. he gets so agitated so easily and the only thing that relieves that is cleaning… but chanyeol won’t let him do some of it, since baekhyun is so heavily pregnant now. he always claims the omega might hurt himself. baekhyun never argues, he just lets his alpha finish up his job and waits for chanyeol to snuggle with him and pet his belly until the babies calm down inside of him. it’s only a matter of time before baekhyun is asleep as well. 

he wakes up in chanyeol’s arms. his mate looks much better— less flushed and more rested. chanyeol has baekhyun’s head resting against his broad chest, running idle fingers through his omega’s hair. his free hand rests on baekhyun’s hip, gently stroking it to keep his mate calm and relaxed. baekhyun whines, cradling his belly with his hands. 

“are you okay, baby?” chanyeol asks softly, moving his hand to rest over baekhyun’s soft belly. he rubs soothing circles into baekhyun’s skin, feeling how his mate’s belly contorts when their babies move and kick frantically. it’s kind of weird and chanyeol is sure baekhyun must be super uncomfortable when it happens. 

“i’m kinda aching…” the omega whimpers, holding his belly. “but it’s okay, yeollie. i’m not going into labor right now.” 

“you’re probably aching because the babies are active right now.” 

“i know… did you sleep good? are you feeling any better now?” 

“yeah, but only because i got to sleep while you held me.”

“you’re such a baby, chanyeollie. wow, gosh, yeol… i can’t believe i’ll have to look after  _ three _ babies soon…”

“baek,” chanyeol whines, “i’m not a baby! i can’t be a baby, not when i’m gonna be a dad soon!”

“you’ll always be  _ my  _ baby, yeol.” baekhyun says, leaning forward to kiss his alpha mate’s nose. “my sweet yeollie. oh, you’re so cute… you’re my favorite person ever. i love you!” 

“you should be resting, pretty boy,” chanyeol mumbles, kissing the top of his mate’s head. “but i love you too, sweetheart.”

“i  _ am _ resting, you big idiot.” baekhyun growls, huffing. baekhyun’s growl is so cute, chanyeol is so, so smitten. “i’m  _ so  _ hungry… we should figure out what to have for dinner.”

“well, what do you feel like eating?” chanyeol asks, patting baekhyun’s belly. “are you craving anything specific tonight?”

“uhhh…” the omega sighs, gently pushing chanyeol’s hand away from his tummy. “don’t touch, yeol. i’m sensitive.”

“okay, okay. i’m sorry, sweetheart.” the alpha replies, resting his hand on the omega’s plush thigh instead. it’s a safer bet, he thinks. “what do you want for dinner?”

“dumplings, maybe?” baekhyun suggests, rubbing his hand over his swollen tummy. “chicken dumplings… but i also really want ground beef.” 

“uh… so you want dumplings and hamburger meat?”

“yes, please.”

dinner goes by without a problem or complaint, their little apartment finally falling silent as the young pair ready themselves for bed. chanyeol is still sniffling and sneezing every so often and baekhyun is so tired that he can’t stop yawning. they decide to sleep early, since chanyeol is sick and baekhyun needs his rest too. the days begin to blur together again, but four days later, something is different.

baekhyun wakes up earlier than usual, around seven rather than nine or ten. chanyeol’s much better by now, but he still sleeps deeply anyways. but baekhyun reaches over and shakes chanyeol’s shoulder until the alpha wakes up. the omega glues himself to his mate once he sits up, whimpering and whining about being in pain.

“wait, baek… are you okay?” chanyeol asks softly, petting his mate’s hair. “do we need to go to the hospital now?”

“no, it’s just— i think it’s gonna happen today.” baekhyun murmurs, hissing when another small contraction rips through him. they’re not too bad right now, but the tightening feeling low in his belly is much worse than the false contractions he’d experienced. “ _ fuck _ , no one told me it would feel like this.”

“well, i don’t think anyone could’ve described it, sweetheart. it’s different for everyone.” chanyeol kisses baekhyun’s forehead, resting his warm hands over baekhyun’s belly. “are you  _ sure _ we don’t need to go to the hospital?”

“yes, i’m  _ sure _ ! it’s  _ not  _ time yet!” baekhyun snarls, pulling away from chanyeol and getting up with a bit of a struggle. “don’t cling, i want… i want some time alone. please.” 

chanyeol’s a little bit shocked at his mate’s outburst, but to be fair, the little omega is going through a lot. he just watches baekhyun waddle to the guest room, no doubt planning on laying in his nest for a while. chanyeol figures baekhyun will stay in the nest until he’s ready to give birth. he sighs softly, getting up to make something for breakfast. they both need to eat. he brings baekhyun a good sized portion of the food, hoping the omega won’t be mad at him.

“baekhyunnie, i made you some breakfast.” he doesn’t attempt to get the omega to let him in, he just leaves the plate of food on the table beside the guest bed. baekhyun thanks him quietly, whimpering when another contraction rocks through his petite body. 

“chanyeol,” he moans, clinging to his alpha’s arm. “it hurts _ so much _ , i don’t… i don’t think i can eat anything— i can’t do it.”

baekhyun seems to need him more than he needs space, so chanyeol eases himself down onto the bed besides his omega, cradling his petite mate close to him. 

“sweetheart, do you think it’s time for us to go to the hospital? i don’t think we should wait any longer if you’re in this much pain.” he rubs a gentle hand over baekhyun’s belly, noticing how their babies aren’t very active— they must know that their mother is uncomfortable. 

“yes…  _ yes _ , chanyeol, please… we need to go  _ now _ …” baekhyun whimpers, clutching at his swollen stomach. 

“i’m gonna pick you up now, is that okay?” chanyeol waits for baekhyun’s affirming nod, scooping his mate up and holding him carefully. he takes baekhyun to his car as fast as he can without disturbing him. they really were smart when they decided to put the hospital bag in chanyeol’s car early. as he slides into the driver's seat, chanyeol notices a sudden change in baekhyun’s posture. 

“baby, are you okay?” he asks softly, reaching out to stroke baekhyun’s cheek once he’s buckled his seatbelt. 

“um, yeah, it’s just… um,” baekhyun squeaks, his cheeks flushed. “chanyeollie… my water just broke… i probably just  _ ruined  _ the seat!” 

“ah… that’s not important, baby.” the seat might be ruined, but that doesn’t matter. “we should… get going then.”

chanyeol would love to say he’s careful while driving his precious pregnant mate to the hospital, but it isn’t true. he drives like a maniac, with baekhyun crying and whining about how chanyeol’s going too fast and how he’s hurting so much now. but the important thing is that chanyeol gets his lover to the hospital in record time and gets baekhyun all checked in. 

“how long do you think it’ll be?” baekhyun asks. he’s just laying in his bed, dressed in a hospital gown that dwarfs every part of him except for his round belly. “ _ ooh _ , that one hurt…” 

“well, i think the nurse said… it might be a few more hours until your body is ready for you to give birth.” 

“ _ fuck _ , yeol, it  _ hurts _ !” baekhyun whines, rubbing his swollen belly. “maybe… maybe two is enough— i don’t think i’ll be able to do this again.” 

“hey… just  _ relax _ , okay?” chanyeol pets his mate’s hair gently, giving baekhyun soft kisses when the omega whimpers and clings to him. “shh… relax for me, angel. it’s gonna be okay.” 

baekhyun doesn’t answer, letting out a groan and grabbing chanyeol’s hand. his grip is tight, so tight that chanyeol thinks baekhyun might break his hand when he gives birth to their babies. 

“i can’t, yeol, i  _ can’t _ relax— it hurts so much, i can’t do it!” the omega wails, panting as he lets go of chanyeol’s hand so he can clutch at his swollen belly desperately, as if it might help. 

“maybe they can give you an epidural or something.” chanyeol kisses his mate’s forehead, petting baekhyun’s hair— it’s already damp with sweat. 

“ _ please _ , yeollie… please ask the nurse…” baekhyun whimpers, tears welling up in his eyes. the omega sniffles once before bursting into a fit of sobs. 

“okay, sweetheart, just relax as much as you can for me… can you do that, honey?” he gives baekhyun another gentle kiss. “it’ll be okay.”

“hurry,” the omega says, sniffling. “it really  _ hurts _ , yeol.” 

“you just relax, okay? focus on relaxing.” chanyeol gets up, still hesitant to leave his mate since baekhyun is in so much pain. he finds the nurse that had been taking care of baekhyun quickly, telling her that the omega is in a lot of pain now. he rushes back to baekhyun, holding his mate’s hand gently. he knows he might end up with a broken hand, but it’ll be fine as long as baekhyun and the babies are okay. baekhyun lets out a series of shrill whimpers and low moans, trying to press his small body against chanyeol in an attempt to soothe his own pain. chanyeol pets baekhyun’s hair, shushing him gently. he holds both of his omega’s hands when the nurse gives baekhyun his epidural, wincing when he sees how tears form in the corners of baekhyun’s eyes when she does it. he knows baekhyun’s bad with pain, but he’d insisted that it wasn’t as important as having children with chanyeol was. chanyeol feels bad, but if baekhyun hadn’t wanted to let chanyeol knot and impregnate him during his last heat, he wouldn’t have. 

“yeol…” baekhyun’s quiet whimper brings chanyeol out of his thoughts. “chanyeol, i love you.”

“i love you too, baekhyunnie.” he kisses baekhyun’s cheek, sighing softly. he’s nervous. 

baekhyun falls silent, occasionally whimpering quietly against chanyeol’s shoulder until things start to move faster. the nurse comes in to check up on the omega, confirming that it’s go time. baekhyun’s doctor, a very nice beta by the name of kim jongdae who also happens to be one of baekhyun’s closest friends, greets them both cheerfully, not even frowning when baekhyun basically ignores him. he’s just used to that sort of thing. the omega whimpers, pressing himself against his alpha’s chest, clinging to chanyeol desperately. the alpha rubs his mate’s belly gently as baekhyun answers the doctor’s questions. chanyeol tries his best to get baekhyun feeling more relaxed, but it obviously isn’t working. the poor omega whines loudly, still trying to hide against chanyeol’s chest. the alpha does what anyone would do— he rubs his omega’s back, too, trying to soothe his aches by distracting him. it seems to work for a while, because baekhyun is able to answer his doctor’s questions without crying too much. 

“well,” jongdae says, sighing. “looks like it’s go time. you make sure that big bad alpha of yours holds your hand the whole time, baek. focus on him instead of the pain, okay?”

“okay,” baekhyun whimpers, holding chanyeol’s hand tightly. the alpha is prepared to have his hand broken by his omega mate, honestly. giving birth isn’t easy and painless— they both know it’s going to be rough on baekhyun.

“hey, i know it hurts now, but just think!” jongdae’s pretty good at distracting his friend. “in a few hours or so, you’ll have two cute babies!” 

“it hurts so much…” baekhyun whines, his nails digging into chanyeol’s hand. the alpha winces, but rubs his omega’s back reassuringly. 

“it’s gonna be just fine!” jongdae chirps. “now… let’s get down to business.”

hours and hours later, they’re parents. chanyeol’s still in the same spot, his eyes half shut. baekhyun is half asleep in his bed, cradling two tiny, sleeping babies close to his chest. their children have already been fed for the first time, they’re all clean and dressed in the little onesies the young couple had brought with them. they have a girl and a boy, who are just as precious as their mother. 

“chanyeol…” baekhyun murmurs, his voice hoarse from all the crying and screaming he’d done when he gave birth. “chanyeol… we need to name them…”

“maybe you should sleep first, love.” chanyeol says softly, opening his eyes to take in the sight of his mate with their babies. “you look so tired…”

“i wanna name them first…” the omega whines, letting out a soft whimper when his alpha gently takes one of the babies from him. he sighs, rubbing his son’s back while watching chanyeol holding their daughter. he really couldn’t be any happier. 

“alright, darling.” chanyeol replies. “what should we name them, then?”

“i like changbin for a boy…” baekhyun yawns, stroking the downy fluff on their son’s head. “i want you to pick the name for our little girl.”

“how about yeonhee? it’s cute.” chanyeol says. 

“i like it… changbin and yeonhee.” the omega smiles and yawns. “i’m so tired…” 

“here… let’s put them back in their cribs for now, okay?” chanyeol handles that, letting baekhyun rest. he knows he’ll be making sure his omega rests enough. 

“hey…” baekhyun’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. “i love you so much, chanyeol.”

“i know, my darling,” chanyeol answers. “i love you too.”

they’re happy. they were happy when it was just the two of them, but the arrival of their babies has made their lives even better and  _ they _ couldn’t be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> i need to update the chaptered fics but i keep finding cute a/b/o prompts and writing mini fics i’m sorry  
enjoy! please comment and let me know what you think :<  
also, if you’d like, you can follow me on twitter (@/kissbaeks) and interact!


End file.
